


Mistakes Can Be Forgiven

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Finding a lost love, Journey, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mapleshade is evil, right? End of, full stop, let her rot in the Dark Forest forever.</p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Can Be Forgiven

A kit was mewling, far off.

My eyes widened in shock. What was a kit doing here? The Place of No Stars is no place for a kit!

I dashed over to the sound, pelting through the trees, barely seeing my way in the dim light.

In the faint light, a kit was scrunched up on the ground, a dark figure standing over her.

"Darkstripe! Leave her alone!" I yowled. He looked at me mutinously, but left, vanishing into the trees.

I bent over the kit. She was a ginger kit, with grey tabby stripes on her back. She opened her eyes as she felt Darkstripe leave, and I started as they were revealed to be a shocking blue in colour.

I'd seen those eyes before, except they had been wide with fear.

Ivypool's kit.

I whispered gently to her. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I-I'm Swiftkit." She mewed. "Did that scary warrior go away?"

I nodded. "Yes, he did. Am I right in saying that you're ThunderClan?"

She shook her head. "I'm a proud ShadowClan cat, like Ivypool and Starlingwing!"

Ivypool and Starlingwing? I never took Ivypool as a "Forbidden Love" kind of cat, but I guess she always seemed to want Tigerheart around her. ShadowClan definitely seemed her kind of cat.

"Well, little kit. I believe you should be getting home now. Kits don't belong here."

Her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry!" She mewed.

I smiled. "It's fine, Swiftkit. Your mother once came here, but it was a big mistake. Cats who do bad things come here."

She let out a little squeak. "Are you going to do something bad to me?"

I sighed. I was fully in power of the kit, I could do as I please, manipulate her, hurt her, kill her, anything. She was just a kit, and all kits want to be strong. If I told her that I was joking, and she'd proved that she wasn't scared, and I'd train her to be loyal to us.

She was just a kit. A piece of moss ready to be moulded.

But I couldn't. Not to a kit.

"No, I won't. Just get up, and keep going until you reach starlight. You can get home from there."

"Will you come with me?"

I hesitated. "I can't, Swiftkit."

"Please? You can protect me from bad cats like the one earlier!"

I sighed. I couldn't let the kit down. I'd just saved her life, I couldn't throw it away like it was nothing. I've lost enough kits.

"I'll come with you. But only to the starlight, I can't go any further. You'll be safe then, anyway."

I caught a flash of white, and realised that Snowtuft was on the prowl. Good job I was coming with her.

We set off, padding slowly through the trees, the eerie glow illuminating our path. It wasn't a nice view, especially as I could still see blood splatters from the old times when we trained living cats often.

I froze as we reached a clearing with a rock in the middle. The rock was a dark brown from stained blood, and I could still imagine the training session with the cat on the rock, and everyone pulling and pushing the cats off.

"What's this place?" Swiftkit asked curiously.

"This is where cats used to train."

"Like the mumbling clearing in ShadowClan?"

"Yes." I mewed, though I didn't know anything of a mumbling clearing.

We carried on, until finally I saw light that wasn't from the fungi. StarClan.

I padded onward, until Swiftkit came into the light.

I followed cautiously, wanting to see her go but not daring to aggravate a StarClan cat.

My eyes widened as a grey tom padded out of the bushes, his pelt glittering with stars.

"Graytalon?"

He smiled. "Welcome to StarClan, Mapleshade. Your crime in life has been reversed."


End file.
